Torrent
by Kittylin15
Summary: When Kikyo dies protecting Inuyasha it throws Kagome into a loop of stressful events that lead her to be in Sesshoumaru's possession and protection from Naraku. (Hiatus)


I know I have said that Chained:In More Ways Than One is my first fanfiction but this one actually is. Over the summer I found this story written in point form on a scrape piece of paper and decided it had potential so started to type it up. I got to this point and had to start school and just never got back to it.

I remember I wrote it when I was 16 and I'm 19 now. There was a power outage and I was completely bored so I randomely started to write. I had only read a couple fanfictions before so I struggled alot with trying to keep them in character, which I don't really care about any more. I must have been in a really depressed mood too when I started it, near the end it starts to resemble my current style more.

The thing is the power came back on before I could finish writing the story so its unfinished. I'm not really sure how to continue it because I'm more into humor stories now and this one is kinda depressing. I might ask someone if they want to continue it for me like a collaboration or I might try to continue it. If anyone has any ideas what should happen next leave a comment or a message.

I'll try to get up the secound part of the story over chrismas break but I have to remember where I left that dam sheet of paper.

* * *

**Torrent-Part 1**

Intro

Kagome stared at Inuyasha from a distance. He had been moping ever since they'd gotten back from their last battle with Naraku.

Where they had lost the life of the Miko Kikyo when she jumped in front of a tentacle that was aimed at Inuyasha. The undead miko really hadn't been as bad in the end as everyone thought she was. Sacrificing her life for the one she loved.

They'd dragged their battle weary bodies to a clearing not to far from Naraku's current, soon to be ex, castle to make camp. It had been a couple days since then but still the hanyou moped for his loss. Being left out of the loop of the going one's in his pack because he refused to talk to anyone.

Inuyasha didn't know of the effect the death of Kagome's carnation had on her. When Kikyo's part of their spirit returned to the future miko it didn't return with out any consequences.

Kagome gained not only the other miko's powers but her memories from her past and current existences. Both mixing with her own. Making it hard to tell the difference between the two.

Luckily the memories of the other miko only haunted Kagome in her dreams. From the time she was a little girl to when she was a young woman first meeting Inuyasha. Both peaceful, and war memories. Also when she was alive and dead. Kagome could really tell the difference of the other Miko's mindset between the two.

At first Kagome was able to hide her struggle from the other group members. Not wanting to burden them, especially Inuyasha. But as the days moved on her aura became to change as the power became to settle and make its self at home.

What gave it away though was change in her eye colour. Her brown eyes became to lighten and turn almost blue in hue. Showing the torrent of her powers as they swirled together within.

Sango and Miroku worried for her but there was really nothing they could do. They had to just let it run its course. Hoping that eventually Kagome would return to normal and just be there for her until it did.

A couple days later a man from the village near by that they had been buying food from came running and asking them for help. Their temple was under attack and by a man with tentacles for arms.

"Sounds like Naraku." Inuyasha moved for the first time in days at the first mention that the pillager might be his loves killer. He quickly unsheathed his sword and ran in the temples direction. The others following not far behind.

When they arrived the found a huge hole had been blown in the left side of the temple and the attacker who ever they may have been was already long gone as far as they could see..

"That's where the sacred artifact our village has been trusted to protect is located. It's an item of great power and could do much damage in the wrong hands. You must hurry and retrieve it." The village man demanded in a polite way. Not having time to explain the details.

The other villagers signaling for the group the direction the creature took off in.

They hadn't missed the escape by as much time as they thought so they were able to quickly gain sight of the thief in a large long grass field where they gave chance.

Inuyasha could make out the very familiar tentacle wielding figure. "Naraku!…" He yelled at the top of his lungs in a way that only a man who had experienced a great loss at another's hand seeking revenge can.

The spider demon quickly stopped and turned in their direction at Inuyasha's cry. "Aw. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again. A tragedy that befell Kikyo in your stead don't you think." Naraku said in a mock sympathetic voice to tease the half demon as the group came to stand in a battle formation before him.

Naraku was absolutely glowing with pride. He had finally accomplished what seemed to be impossible because of his human hearts desire for the undead miko when she was alive. He had killed Kikyo by his own hand because his human heart wasn't able to stop him in time when she jumped in front of the hanyou to save his life.

Inuyasha didn't have any response to the taunt but a narrowing of the eyes. "Give back this item you stole and I might give you a quick death instead of dragging it out to be slow and painful." The half demon quickly spouted off before charging head first at the spider demon without waiting for a response.

He was cut off by Kagura's dance of the dragon attack and to distracted fighting her to notice Naraku maneuvering around him to attack his companions.

Miroku and Sango were too busy watching Inuyasha's fight they didn't notice the tentacle coming at them until it knocked into the transformed demon cat's side making her fly through the air and land on top of them. Leaving only the miko and fox demon to fight.

Naraku's eye's lit up when they set upon his target. Kagome hardly has time to realize the peril she was in before she was knocked to the ground when his body was knocked into hers. Throwing Shippo and spilling all of her arrows across the ground.

Kagome's fight or flee instincts immediately kicked in. She started to struggle because Kagome knew she couldn't possible beat him but if only she could escape to safety.

Naraku straddled the Miko and tried to pin her to the ground by her hands but she was struggling way too much for him to get a good enough grip. Shippo jumped on his back and tried to bite him but Naraku picked the fox kit up and threw him quite a distance away.

Naraku put his hands around Kagome's throat as if to strangle her but instead of finishing her off, he leaned in and kissed her. Still with his hands held tight around her throat stealing her breath.

Kagome stopped her struggling and froze in shock. Hardly able to breath let alone think.

After what seemed like ages but was actually just a couple seconds; Naraku raised his lips up to her ear and began to speak. "I've been waiting to see you again. Ever since the last battle you've haunted almost my every thought. I suddenly have this lust for you that I feel I can never satisfy…"

Naraku raised his head back so that he could read her expression in glee. Kagome's eyes were darting back and forth in a panic until she saw an arrow that was almost in her reach.

Shippo was a little dazed when he regained his footing but luckily he snapped out of it quickly when he read the label on the barrel beside him. 'Gun Powder'. The villagers had come to help using the new weapon they'd required but were afraid they might hit the girl. Leaving the fuel source un-used and un-guarded.

Giving Shippo an idea.

Shippo quickly grabbed a handful of gun powder and put it in a poach that he carried on his person at all times just incase. Leaving a trail of it behind him as he ran in a line.

Kagome used her best poker face not to give away her discovery as she tried to discreetly reach her hand further without him noticing. Managing to slide the arrow close enough for her to grasp it.

Naraku was surprised when the Miko's facial expression turned from fear to triumph.

Kagome quickly shoved the arrow into the spider demons left arm causing him to release his grip on her throat and tense allowing her to knock him over. She fled in the direction the rest of the group was in.

Miroku and Sango were still struggling to remove the unconscious demon cat off top of them and Inuyasha had just finished fighting Kagura when she fled to the wind.

As soon as Kagome passed the line Shippo made he lit the gun powder with his fox fire.

The fire quickly spread back and exploded the barrel of gun powder sending them all flying. Creating a giant wall of fire, allowing them the time to escape. Knocking Kirara off and transforming her back to her smaller form. Allowing the others to grab the kitten and get up and run.

Kagome just sat there and looks back at the blue fire in fear. As she observes the wall is broken when Naraku walks through it unharmed and smirks at her. The image causing her to quickly stand up and run after her companions.

Naraku doesn't follow to retrieve either her or the item he had tried to steal. They will meet up again… soon.

Over the next couple weeks they experience numerous similar encounters with Naraku. It seemed he had lost his interest in the shikon jewel and switched his obsession to her.

So the group decided to return to the Edo village. Leaving Kagome alone in the hut to rest after her ordeal to talk outside. What they don't know is that she isn't sleeping but packing.

Kagome knows if she stays Naraku would only come after them more determined and more often. She doesn't want her friends to be hurt.

When she finished tying the last string on her pack Kagome placed the letter she wrote to explain her disappearance with a pile of gifts for each member before climbing out the back window and heading home.

As Kagome ran through the forest with so many tears spilling down her face she found it hard to see, she ran into something that seemed like a solid wall only to look up and see, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older half brother. She didn't know what he was doing here but at the moment she didn't care.

He just stares at her.

Kagome got up and moves around to pass but he just moves and blocks her path so she try's to dodge the other way but just ends up with the same result. She couldn't beat his speed so she tried the verbal approach. "Move. I have to get through." She yelled more tears spilling down her face.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask. Usually he could care less what one of his brother's companions was doing but judging by the state of the Miko something major had happened.

"Where Naraku can't find me." Was the response he received.

He broke eye contact to think but when he looked back up the Miko was gone.

Kagome had almost managed to reach the well when the demon lord suddenly appeared ahead of her again.

This time she didn't fall down when she hit him but fell into him. Kagome clutched onto his billowing sleeves as she cried into his kimono. Sesshoumaru was surprised by this.

Kagome did not expect for him to put his arms around her in a way that was almost comforting. She felt safe for some reason in his arms. Though she did not know why. He had tried to kill her before on more than one occasion. It felt like she had been in his arms forever when his grip on her finally loosened and she looked up.

"Why are you crying… What is so different to what Naraku did before to what he did now?" Sesshoumaru looked into her tear filled eyes to see that they were no longer the common brown that most human pheasants processed but a watery blue with it dark around the outside and a green ring around the pupil.

He felt like he was looking into another universe as he watched it swirl. Sesshoumaru had to close his eyes and break body contact with the Miko to regain his composer. He turned his back on her until he returned to his normal self.

Kagome stared at the demon lord's bone armored back. "Tell me what happened. Why has your eye colour changed and scent shifted." Sesshoumaru demanded still not making eye contact.

She tried to make a sprint to the well but when she started to fall down to the depths she felt someone grab her arm. She just wanted to have this painful experience be over.

"Please, let go. Let me go home." Kagome softly pleaded with the demon lord as she still dangled from his only arm into the well. All he had to do was open his hand and she'd be free.

She read the confused expression that flashed across Sesshoumaru's face. He didn't know of the wells powers and the time on the other side where her family was anxiously waiting for her return. Kagome just wanted to sleep, even if her dreams were haunted by the memories of her past life.

"You may go as soon as you tell me what happened." Sesshoumaru resolved as he pulled her up to sit on the lip of the old well. Kagome was confused, she could see in the demon lord's eyes what looked almost like concern.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped in the direction he could hear his half brother's voice yelling the Miko's name.

He knew he wouldn't get his answer from the Miko if his presence was found here with her, so he thought it best to talk to her else where and return at a later time once he was satisfied.

He picked the Miko up bridal style and ran in the direction of his Kingdom. Sleep over came Kagome as she was rocked to sleep by the carrying motion.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing where the well was located and was shocked to find it completely empty. He had been sleeping in the god tree because he wanted to be alone when he heard a disturbance in the quite night.

'I could've sworn I heard Kagome's voice.' Inuyasha thought as he walked up to the well. It was only once he reached his destination when he caught Kagome's scent mixed with his older brother's, and it was fresh.

He started to panic.

"Why?" He asked himself. How could she have gotten out of the hut without him noticing? Kagome had been acting weird since their last encounter with Naraku but would it make her run home in the middle of the night without telling anyone, and what did Sesshoumaru want with her?

Inuyasha ran back to the village to collect the others so that they could rescue Kagome.

Kagome thought she would be safe in her dreams and be at peace but she was wrong. As the waking world faded into the dream, she appeared in a field where a familiar line of blue fire spread across it.

There was a lot of smoke appearing like a mist. She swore there was something or someone in the fire but she thought that was impossible. Who could it be? The figure was too blurred to see until he stepped out into the open. The fire making Naraku look even sinister than ever.

"I want you more than ever, Kagome?" The dream Naraku repeated the words he said before.

Kagome screamed and turned to run but she could not escape him fast enough. She tripped and before she knew it he was on top of her. Pinning her to the ground holding her hands above her head.

As his head came closer to hers she could hear a voice. It was not clear at first but as the dream disappeared she returned to the real world.

Where Sesshoumaru was shaking her awake. "Wake up!" He yelled. He stopped when he saw that the Miko's eyes were now semi open and staring at him in confusion.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked weakly in a dreamy voice.

Sesshoumaru leaned back from his previously kneeling position over her to answer the Miko. "We are half way between Inuyasha's forest and my lands. You begun to thrash about and mumble to yourself. I tried to wake you but you would not. What was you dream about?"

As Kagome returned to her senses she realized she was once again in the demon lord's embrace. She gained a slight blush experiencing the same feeling as she had before by the well when he had hugged her.

Kagome turned her stare away from him and to the side. "Do you really want to know?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod that was hardly noticeable as a response. He didn't know why all a sudden he wanted to know everything about this human. He could tell she was hurting but not on the out side, internally.

He carried her over to the only near by tree and leaned her against it. "Yes, I really want to know but first, what happened before?"

The Miko explained to her best ability until she drifted back off to sleep mid sentence, but Sesshoumaru had heard enough to get the gist of it.

He sensed that there was no danger near by and decided to rest a little for it seemed once the Miko woke up again he wouldn't be experience much peace for a while.

Sesshoumaru awoke to find the Miko crying cradling her head kneeling not to far away from his position. She was mumbling to herself "No, no, no."

Kagome had been woken by her slumber by Naraku talking in her head. "I will find you… you will be mine!" She couldn't escape him.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on the Miko's shoulder. "He will find me." The miko made one final statement before fainting.

He was looking at the girl in confusion when all a sudden he was knocked out of the way by a tentacle and slammed into the tree they had been sleeping under before.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Naraku picking up the miko's unconscious body and bringing it closer to his own. Stroking her face as he looked at her with affection.

"I told you would be mine and you will." Sesshoumaru heard Naraku whisper before he leaned in to kiss the miko.

Sesshoumaru couldn't witness this anymore and cut the tentacle holding him to the tree. He was able to race towards the two unobstructed because Naraku's whole attention was towards Kagome to take notice of him.

As Naraku's lips just managed to touch hers, Sesshoumaru cut the tentacles holding the Miko up. He raced to catch her as she fell in his awaiting arms.

Sesshoumaru decided it was best to get the Miko out of here and leave defeating the evil hanyou for another day. He continued to race to his castle without stopping.

Kagome woke up in a strange room that she had never seen before. It reminded her of the lodging they received from the lords when Miroku offered to exterminate a demon for their village if not more extravagant.

The paper screens showing great battles.

She did not know where she was or why she felt so violated. She just wanted to turn around and go back to sleep but she couldn't. She replayed what had happened over in her head. The last thing she remembered was "Sesshoumaru". She must be in his castle.

Kagome had just gotten up and began to pace when their came a knock at the door. "Come in."

A young female demon walked into the room. "You are awake my lady." Judging by her tone of voice and respect for her she must have been a hand maiden.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"You are in a castle in the western lands that is ruled by Lord Sesshoumaru. I am the maid that has been assigned to look after your well being during your stay here." A silence held. Well both of Kagome's suspicions had been confirmed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that he be informed when you are awake and summoned when you are ready to talk." The maid decided to inform the Miko when she had received no sign of action earlier.

Kagome shook her head in understanding. "I'll go get him straight away." Before she knew it the demon was gone. 'She wasn't ready to talk but she had no choice now.' Kagome thought to herself as she waited for the unavoidable arrival of the demon lord.

She noticed another door on the other side of the room which lead outside when she opened it. She walked out to view the grounds.

Kagome felt herself being watched. "It's rude not to knock when entering another's room."

"I go where I please in my own castle." Sesshoumaru haughtily replied.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kagome asked without even looking back at him.

"It is the safest place from Naraku. He may not enter the grounds. Also, my wards have been changed to tune him out. Did you not notice the peacefulness of your dreams?" Sesshoumaru responded.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru informed Kagome about what happened when she was unconscious.

Kagome's eyes started to water. She wiped at them with the sleeve of the sleeping kimono she just realized she was wearing. "I wish to be alone."

Sesshoumaru felt like she was ordering him like a queen. He would have given anyone else a piece of his mind but he left anyway. Though he knew not why.

"Why have you brought that wench here?' Jaken enquire without even letting Sesshoumaru shut the door when he returned to his office from which he had been previously summoned.

Sesshoumaru hit Jaken in the head for being too hasty. "Naraku will either have her killed, maybe steel her powers, but his human heart is determined to make her his mate. We can not let him have what he wants." He answered while pulling up the chair to his desk.

"How do you know this? Did she tell you?" Jaken inquired.

"Yes." Was Sesshoumaru's one syllable response as he leaned his head on his only hand.

"And you believed her?" Jaken balked.

"I almost did not at first but Naraku showed up to claim her proving the miko's story." Sesshoumaru answered almost defensive in the miko's honor.

Jaken paused in thought. "What happened with Naraku?"

"He reached to kill her but as he made contact his demeanor softened. He pulled her into his arms and looked at her with compassion… never seen him look like that before. His human heart must've taken over him." Sesshoumaru voiced his speculation.

"Why has his interested in the miko strengthened so suddenly?" Jaken asked.

"Since the other miko Kikyo died in the last battle the part of soul she stole has joined back with it's original owner making her whole once more. Combining his yearning for the two miko's. His human heart wanting her so much it's actually able to control Naraku's body".

"…" Jaken had no more reason to question the young women's presence any more creating a pregnant pause.

"So the miko will stay… no more question's asked." Sesshoumaru growled out signaling for the toed demon to leave his presence.

To be continued…


End file.
